¡¡¡flippy! hitoxmido
by 48je69
Summary: dedicado a Shaty Ana, midorikawa se a ido de viaje, y a dejado a hiroto acargo de algo muy presiado para el,su hamster. intento de humor yaoi hirotoxmidorikawa
1. el favor

Este fic va dedicado a Shaty Ana

Espero que les guste

Nota: este es mi primer hiroxmido, así que no me maten

.,.,.,.,.,,,..,,,,,,

- Hiro- chan!, por fin llegaste

-hola mido, ¿dime para que me querías?

El peli rojo había recibido una llamada del peli verde pidiéndole un favor, aun que no le dijo cual era, el acepto igualmente, hace tiempo que estaba enamorado de su amigo y tal vez encontraría un el momento para decírselo, lo había decidido el día anterior, la próxima vez que se vieran se lo diría, aun que esperaba que ese día no llegara tan pronto…

-bueno… yo… quería saber… si…tu -dijo algo nervioso el peli verde

-¿sí?- dijo para que continuara, además la forma de hablar del peli verde le hacía pensar que tal vez el quisiera decirle lo mismo que el

-si puedes cuidar a flippy- dijo rápidamente y gritando, nervioso por la respuesta del mayor

-¿qué?- okey no le importaba tanto el hecho de que no fuera lo que él pensaba, de hecho, le agradaba, quería ser él quien diera el primer paso, pero… porque debía cuidar a esa maldita rata!

- bueno…-dijo mientras empezaba a pasear por todo el apartamento sin mirar a hiroto directamente-suzu-chan tiene un tío, que tiene un primo, que tiene un jardinero, que tiene un hermano que es amigo del primo del gerente del hotel "Amai kurīmu", que tiene los mejores helados del continente, además de un bufet de todo lo que puedas comer

-¿y?

-y le dio una habitación para 2 por una semana y me invito-dijo aun sin mirar al chico

-¿y?

-y…-dijo parando en seco- ¡!EN EL AVION NO SE PERMITEN MASCOTAS!, NO PUEDO DEJAR A FLIPPY SOLO DOS DIAS!-grito desesperado-

-mido-chan, lo siento pero…tu sabes… no me llevo del todo bien con esa ra…hámster- se corrigió

-pero por que hiro-chan?- sacando la jaulita de la nada- míralo es adorable-mirando al hámster – ¿por qué no lo amas?-poniendo la carita del gato con botas de shrek al igual que el hámster

-mido…-con una gotita- en verdad no creo que sea buena idea ¿Por qué no le pides al alguien más, como… nagumo, tachimukai, kido… ¡ya se pídele a Kazemaru, a él le encantan los animales!

- no puedo, dijo caminando lentamente por la habitación

-¿por?- algo extrañado, tal vez uno no pudiera, pero que nadie pudiera… ¡era ridículo!

- a ver...nagumo odia a los animales-dijo mirando al techo, mientras contaba con sus dedos-, tachi es alérgico*, kido estará con fudo y él es capaz de hacerlo sándwich, y kaze no puede porque el también tiene mascotas y no las puede dejar solas

-¿y entonces porque no lo lleva a su casa?

-!Porque kaze-chan tiene 9 gatos Y 3perros ahí sí que se lo comerían vivo!- dijo al borde de un ataque de histeria

-pero es que…

-…-tirándose al suelo arrodillado- por favor, por favor, por favor hiro-chan!, tu sabes que es mi sueño ir a esa feria y seguramente no tendré otra oportunidad de ir!-al borde de las lagrimas

-pero…

-¡ya pregunte a todas las personas que conozco y hasta algunas que no conozco!

-mido…

- mira-sacando una lista llena de cruces rojas de la nada- ya pregunte a toda la segundaria Raimon, al instituto imperial, la segundaria salvaje, la sobrenatural, la…-leía, hasta que fue interrumpido por Hiroto

-¡DEACUERDO!- dijo ya resignado, a estas alturas, ¿qué más le quedaba?

-¿¡ENSERIO!- el otro asintió- ¡GENIAL!, ESPERA AQUÍ!- dijo emocionado, para luego salir hacia su habitación y volver con una caja llena de cosas

- ¿ que es todo eso mido?- pregunto algo extrañado

-Es todo lo que necesitaras para cuidar a flipy

-¿Qué?

-mira aquí esta su mantita- empezando a sacar cosas de la caja-sus juguetes- - su ruedita de ejercicios, _la necesita mucho- _dijo esto último en un susurro en el oído del peli rojo-su osito, su platito, su bolita*, su camita, su…

-está bien mido ya entendí

- pero sabes que me preocupo

-no lo hagas puedes confiar en mi, pero a todo esto…¿Cuándo te vas?

- pues…

-¿cuándo?-dijo algo molesto

- en… 10 minutos

-¡que! ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?

- no quería que luego de aceptar te arrepintieras

-está bien-dijo mientras intentaba calmarse- hay algo más que deba saber

-sí, su comida está en la cocina, el agua no debe estar muy fría y cambia el aserrín cada 2 días

-muy bien mido…

Fue interrumpido por el timbre y un grito- midorikawa ya vamos tarde sal- esa era sin duda la vos de suzuno al otro lado de la puerta, había llegado la hora de despedirse

-bueno hiro nos vemos

-adiós mido- dijo mientras abrazaba al peli verde cosa que los sorprendió a los 2,-cuidate mucho-le susurro en el oído

-hiroto…

-¡ya sal midorikawa!-volvió a escucharse a suzuno por detrás de la puerta

-¡voy!-dijo para separarse del peli rojo- nos vemos hiroto, cuida bien a flipy por mí-

-si- dijo algo sonrojado, todavía no creí lo que había hecho-cuídate tu también

-si- dirigió su mirada a su hámster- cuídate mucho corazón, nos veremos pronto

-hick-(entiéndase como el sonido de un hámster)

-adiós bebe, adiós hiro-salió para encontrarse con suzuno

-te demoraste mucho

-jeje, lo siento, es que me distraje un poco, adiós hiro, adiós flippy-dijo dándole una última despedida a sus 2 amores para luego cerrar la puerta

-adiós

-hick- dijo el hámster moviendo su patita en señal de despedida al igual que el peli rojo

-¡ah! Por cierto- dijo el peli verde mientras volvía a abrir la puerta-cuidado con ron ron el gato de la vecina, se mete por la ventana de atrás si la dejas abierta y ya una vez trato de convertir a flipy en canapé, así que cuidado hiroto

-si

-¡MIDORIKAWA!- se escucho de nuevo la voz de suzuno que ya se encontraba en el auto

-¡voy!, adiós, pórtense bien- y cerró la puerta

-si-se dio vuelta para mirar al hámster- muy bien flipy ya escuchaste pórtate…- paro de hablar al notar que flipy ya no estaba en su jaulita-¿¡flippy!- no obtuvo respuesta- ahh…-suspiro- esta será una larga semana

.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,

¿bueno, que les pareció?

Sinceramente después de que se me ocurrió la idea reflexioné que quedarse hasta las 5am mirando Disney cannel por no poder dormir no es la mejor idea, pero bueno

Dentro de esta semana pongo la conty

Espero que les haya gustado


	2. día uno parte 1

Hola!

Por fin traje una continuación de este fic que tenía tan olvidado

Muchas gracias a todas las que leyeron y a las 4 que comentaron, aquí está la conty que les debía

El pobre hiroto estaba desesperado, por más que buscara no encontraba a flipy, sabía que no debía aceptar cuidarlo, pero es que no podía decirle que no a midorikawa.

Después de buscarlo por la cocina, el baño, la sala, bajo el piso, en la casa de algunos vecinos y después de hacerle una radiografía el gato de la vecina, decidió ir a buscar al único lugar que no había revisado… la habitación de mido

Cuando llego la habitación se encontró rápidamente con la pequeña criatura dormida sobre una suave almohada color pistache sobre la delicada y mullida cama que pertenecía al peli verde

Su habitación, a diferencia de lo que el peli rojo pensaba, estaba muy organizada y limpia, recordó que cuando todos se separaron y empezaron a vivir solos él se encontraba muy preocupado por el estado de vida que podría llevar su pequeño peli verde, pues por mucho que lo quisiera debía admitir que su chico era muy desordenado y distraído, pero ahora pudo notar que es cierto lo que dicen, cuando uno vive solo se vuelve mas responsable al no depender de nadie más y por lo que veía midorikawa era la prueba viviente.

Dejando eso de lado se dirigió a la cama del peli verde y con cuidado deposito a Flippy dentro de su jaulita, luego lo llevo a la sala y empezó a buscar en la enorme caja de pertenencias de él hámster algo que lo ayudara a controlarlo.

Perdida entre los juguetes de flippy encontró una pequeña libreta con el dibujo de un hámster en ella y decía _"en caso de emergencia, leer" _al abrirla se sorprendió al ver que tenia la letra de midorikawa, por lo que empezó a leer.

_Hola! Si estás leyendo esto es porque eres el afortunado al cual deje cuidando a mi lindo y adorable flippy y estas teniendo problemas, así que te he dejado algunas recomendaciones solucionarlos._

_1-sus horarios:_

_Mi pequeño hámster tiene sus horarios muy bien definidos, así que es mejor que los sigas para tener una mejor interacción con él: …_

El peli rojo fue directo hacia la página de las 4:00pm para ver que le tocaba en ese instante

_16:00: ponlo en su bolita de ejercicios durante una hora, si toca cambiar el aserrín hazlo mientras él juega (lunes-miércoles-viernes-domingo)_

_-_muy bien, esto suena fácil- tomo la bolita de ejercicios de flippy y con cuidado la deposito en el suelo con flippy dentro- ahora iré a cambiar tu aserrín, diviértete flippy- después de eso salió de la habitación.

Pasada la hora Hiroto había terminado de cambiar el aserrín, por lo que fue por flippy para seguir su horario

-muy bien flippy espero que te hayas ejercitado muy bien, porque ya termino tu tiempo de jugar y… ¿eh?... ¿fli…flippy? ¿Dónde estás?- empezó a inspeccionar toda la habitación, con la esperanza de encontrarlo- debe haber algo en la libreta para ayudarme-volvió a la página de antes y la releyó en voz alta- su bolita de ejercicios… bla bla bla… aserrín… bla bla bla… nota: recuerda dejarlo en una habitación con las puertas y ventanas cerradas para que no se escape. ¿¡QUE! Porque no me lo dijiste antes- salió de la habitación buscando por el resto del apartamento hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle ¡la puerta de entrada estaba abierta!

-oh…no- dijo espantado el oji hade- haber tranquilo hiroto, es solo un hámster, ¿Qué tan lejos puedo haber ido? no demasiado, claro, sin contar que estaba en una bola que le permitía ir más rápido, pero le debió dar hambre, si hambre, pero almorzó hace poco, que tal si llego a México, pero que tonterías digo, está muy lejos, aun que esas pelotitas flotan. Pero espera hiro ¿¡para que rayos un hámster viajaría hasta México! Pues por los tacos, claro, tienen muy buena comido, es un lindo país y…- peleaba con sigo mismo mientras daba vueltas por la sala, hasta que un grito lo detuvo

-¡AAAAHHHHH!- se escuchaban cosas romperse- ¡UNA RATA!- es escucho a una señora aterrorizada desde algún piso de abajo

-¡flippy!- reacciono el peli rojo, para correr a socorrer a la mascota de midorikawa.

Espero que les haya gustado

Ahora si me pondré a escribir mas enserio para tenerles pronto mas continuaciones de todos mis fics

Nos vemos!


	3. día uno parte dos

Día uno parte 2

Corrió rápidamente hacia la casa de al lado, los gritos estrepitosos de una mujer inundaban a la cuadra y el sonido de platos romperse era claro, en la puerta se encontraba la pelotita de juegos de flippy abierta

-¡miau!- se escucho con fuerza el maullido de un gato, ahora era claro… quedaba poco tiempo

-¡AAAHHHHH! ¡Atrápalo ron ron!- se escucho desde adentro de la casa, Hiroto entro corriendo hacia el interior encontrándose con una señora de unos 50 años subida a una silla en la cocina aterrada mientras un gato rubio perseguía a la mascota de midorikawa con esmero-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo mirando a Hiroto

-¡Flippy!- grito ignorando a la señora, el hámster corrió con prisa hacia el peli rojo quien rápidamente lo tomo alejándolo del gato mientras este le miraba con furia- ¿estás bien?- lo miro por todas partes y ninguna herida era visible, pero temblaba del miedo y su corazón iba a mil por hora- parece que sí, pero necesitas descansar, vamos a casa ambos salieron olvidando a la señora y al gato- no me des de nuevo estos sustos, si no llego en ese mismo segundo ya seria bocadillo de gato- por el camino tomo la pelotita que yacía en el suelo

-¿sabes? Un cuidador responsable se preguntaría como rayos te saliste de ahí, a mí, en cambio, no me interesa saberlo, solo sé que será más fácil sacarte a pasear cual perro que mantenerte en esa cosa

Llegaron a la cas ay Flippy fue depositado en su jaulita para que descansara mientras Hiroto revisaba nuevamente el horario

-vamos a ver son algo pasado las 5 así que… aquí esta

"si hoy toco cambiar el aserrín también le toca su baño"- hiroto palideció- "recuerda usar agua tibia y su shampoo "le hámster belle" que se encuentra en el baño, luego sécalo rápidamente"

-muy bien, esto no puede ser tan difícil- dijo con optimismo- vamos Flippy

20 minutos después

-¡MALDITA RATA DEL DEMONIO, VUELVE AQUI!- Hiroto corría desesperado por todo el hogar de midorikawa intentando atrapar a Flippy, al principio todo había ido bien, pero al intentar meterlo al agua el roedor se volvió loco y si el peli rojo no tuviera reflejos tan veloces… ya no estaría con nosotros.

Las cosas realmente se estaban complicando solo hacía falta ver los rasguños y moretones por el cuerpo del peli rojo y el evidente desorden del baño y sus alrededores, Flippy corrió desde el baño a la sala dejando un pequeño rastro húmedo y jabonoso bastante peligroso, hiroto logro perseguirlo hasta la cocina antes de caer al suelo con fuerza.

-me la vas a pagar maldito monstro- murmuro molesto, se levanto tambaleando del suelo con dificultan casi cayendo nuevamente

Muchísimas gracias por todo los comentarios! En verdad lamento la espera

Sé que estuvo corto, pero me estoy dedicando a escribir ahora asique no debería tardar

Continuara pronto, espero

Nos vemos!


End file.
